


a missing piece

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For a long moment they stand there frozen, hands clasped, staring at each other. </i>
</p>
<p>[missing scene just before the final confrontation with the villain on Fourteen's world.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stupidly emotionally compromised by these two. After yelling "now kiss" at them enough times during this episode I figured I would just have to write them doing it.

For a long moment they stand there frozen, hands clasped, staring at each other. Kaitou's expression is unreadable, completely shuttered, but he's breathing hard and there's no way that's exertion. Tsukasa's seen him cause a lot more trouble than this without winding up breathless. It feels right to be holding onto him. It would be easy to lean in for a kiss. It would be so easy.

Before he can think too hard about his reasons Tsukasa does it. Kaitou freezes completely for a second but then his mouth opens and his tongue presses past Tsukasa's lips and it feels... it's not prompting any actual memories but it feels familiar all the same. Tsukasa hooks his free hand in Kaitou's belt loops and drags him closer, and Kaitou stumbles but he holds on. 

It feels good, kissing. Kaitou's mouth is warm and wet, and his tongue fences with Tsukasa's like he has something to prove, or like he's trying to steal what he can before the opportunity is gone. He kisses with his eyes closed. It's sweet, somehow.

Tsukasa hauls him behind the nearest tree, in case Shin or Haruka manage to wake back up before they're done here. Kaitou's breath huffs in a tiny laugh when his back hits the trunk. "Took you long enough," he says.

"Somebody kept giving me mixed signals," Tsukasa retorts. He kisses Kaitou again, and they seem to be on the same page, because Kaitou kisses back instead of saying something else bratty. Tsukasa molds his body full-length against Kaitou's and leans into the kiss, shivering when Kaitou's teeth catch his lip. It still feels _right_ in a way that won't come clear in his head, a memory he can't quite reach. Still, that tells him a lot about why Kaitou keeps getting in his way, doesn't it? Kaitou knew this about them, and has been waiting for him to figure it out.

When he pulls back from the kiss, Kaitou looks wrecked, stunned and hopeful. They don't have much time, not if they're going to save Natsumikan and stop Fourteen. But they can afford a few minutes. This is important too.

"You know," Tsukasa says, his mouth crooking up in a tiny smile, "I still haven't eaten sea cucumber." He pushes a hand down between them and palms Kaitou's crotch, squeezing.

Kaitou moans, arching into his hand. "Then let me help with that," he says, his hands flying to unbutton his jeans. It's almost funny, how eager he is, but Tsukasa doesn't say so. They'd argue more if he did, and maybe Kaitou would be fussy enough to storm off, and then this shaky alliance would fall back apart again just when Tsukasa's starting to realize it's something he wants.

So instead of saying anything Tsukasa sinks to his knees. Kaitou's dick suits him, long and slender, and he's already so hard. Tsukasa thinks it was always easy to get him going, and wishes he could tell whether that's an assumption or a memory. He licks his lips and looks up. Kaitou's watching him.

"Go on," Kaitou says, hoarse.

"I've kept you waiting this long," Tsukasa says. "You can't have a little more patience?" He reaches out to touch, stroking the velvety smooth skin, and Kaitou's dick jumps under his fingers. He wraps his hand around it and pumps slowly. Kaitou chokes out a whimper.

Tsukasa leans in and licks him, tasting the faintly musky salt of his skin, tongue flicking against the ridge where crown meets shaft. Every little movement makes Kaitou shiver, his breath coming in hitched gasps. It's enough to make Tsukasa wonder if he's going to be able to stand it when he's actually getting sucked.

Well, there's only one way to find out. Tsukasa opens his mouth wide and wraps his lips around the head of Kaitou's dick. "Nnnh," Kaitou says, both of his hands on Tsukasa's shoulders and holding tight. Tsukasa hums, pleased with himself. He bobs his head, taking it a little deeper, and already that feels like a lot. He decides he's going to keep his hand on the shaft, because if he tries to suck the whole thing he's going to choke. If Kaitou's not satisfied with that, too bad.

Not that he's really worried about that. Kaitou's panting, gasping his name, thighs trembling. It's pretty flattering, really. Tsukasa looks up and finds Kaitou staring, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. Yes. Definitely flattering.

Kaitou manages to let go of his shoulder and wraps that hand around his, coaxing him to stroke with it. Tsukasa lets Kaitou move his hand for a few strokes to get the feel of the rhythm he likes, then tries to match up the movement of his hand with his mouth. Spit runs down the shaft of Kaitou's dick, making it wet and slippery. The taste of it gets sharper, bitterness smearing Tsukasa's tongue.

"Fuck," Kaitou groans, "Tsukasa, yes, god, please don't stop, oh please—"

"Mmmmn," Tsukasa reassures him. He's not about to stop when he has Kaitou falling apart like this, making those desperate noises, thighs trembling from the effort of holding himself up. He swallows hard, pushes himself down a little further, and keeps going, jerking Kaitou into his mouth. Fuck, that sounds filthy. It feels filthy, too, but in a good way.

The sounds Kaitou makes aren't words at all anymore, just raw helpless pleas, and his hips keep twitching like he wants to thrust but he's stopping himself. He's not going to last much longer, is he? Good.

He comes with a quiet, reverent sob, his dick pulsing in Tsukasa's mouth and the rush of fluid almost too much to swallow—but only almost. It's bitter and it feels weird on his tongue and Tsukasa swallows it anyway, because like hell he's going to do a shitty job at this and give Kaitou something to hold over him later. He loves the noises Kaitou makes as he does it, too, just completely ruined and unable to even pretend otherwise.

He pulls back with a smile, pleased with himself. Kaitou looks like he could cry. "Satisfied?" Tsukasa asks.

Kaitou grabs him by the shirtfront and hauls him to his feet, kissing him deep and hard. That can't taste very good, but he doesn't seem to care. "What about you?" he asks, reaching down to palm Tsukasa's dick through his pants.

"You can owe me one," Tsukasa says, hand on his wrist to stop him. "First we go save Natsumikan. And your brother."

This guilty look flashes across Kaitou's face like he'd forgotten that's what they're here for, but it doesn't last long. His expression smooths and he nods. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah." It feels right to kiss him again, so Tsukasa does, just briefly. They can do this. They make a good team. "Come on."


End file.
